Ranko 12
by Zgaj
Summary: What if Ranma thought he was girl early on in the story. Thanks to all to read this and help me improve my stories. - Ranma thinks he is a girl. Ranko X Ryoga
1. Chapters 1 & 2

Ranko 1/2

By Zgaj

I do not own Ranma 1/2, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

This story takes place at the beginning of episode 1 "Here's Ranma!" I have inserted the first 2 chapters into this, and fixed the grammar I could. I added a little bit to some of the chapters, but don't expect a total overhall.

Enjoy, I want Constructive Criticism, just post them on the latest chapter.

Chapter 1: Here's Ranma

Ranma was being chased down the street by a panda; that was- running too? This was most certainly not a normal panda, it was a "manda" Half man half panda, but we simply call him "Genma" it is his name after all. This panda, Genma has a son named Ranma. The two have been on a training trip for the last 16 years. Now they are heading to the Tendo Dojo so Ranma may meet his Fiance. But the younger of the two would prefer not to, but to rather go find a cure for his "curse."

Ranma turned towards the panda, and attacked yelling, "I never asked to have a fiance y'know"

"Grow" said a Panda, throwing some claw towards the redhead, but not long after he took a kick to the muzzle sending him to the ground.

"You can stay there if ya want, but I'm going back to Jusenkyo." said the small redhead walking back the way she was chased. But not five paces behind her, was a sign wielding panda.

**Wack**

The panda then tossed the girl over her shoulder and continued walking towards the Tendo Dojo. Genma saw that he was being watched as he was walking away. He heard one of the onlookers say something rather peculiar.

"Make the panda say Skudoosh, Mommy." Was not quietly demanded from child tugging at his mother's shirt. Other on-lookers agreed with the child, and they started getting aloud, demanding that a panda say: "skudoosh".

The panda then held a sign over his shoulder that said: "Skudoosh."

Chapter 2: Dissappointment at the Tendo Dojo

\(o.0)/ *.* \(0.o)/ Meanwhile \(o.0)/ *.* \(0.o)/

"Finally," Said the Emotional Moustache Man, current master of the Tendo Dojo with tears Streaming down his face, "Ranma is coming." Soun got off from the floor and made towards the kitchen, "Kasumi?"

"Yes, Father?" Kasumi, the Gentle replied.

"Wait in the sitting room, while I gather the rest of the girls." Tendo said.

**Knock, Knock** "Nabiki." **Knock, Knock** "Nabiki."

"Yes, father." said a sort of irritable Ice Queen.

"I want the whole family in the sitting room for a family meeting."

"O-o-kay" said Nabiki.

**Knock, knock** "Akane." **Knock, knock** "Akane."

Soun opened the door, the room was contained no Tomboys.

\(o.0)/ *.* \(0.o)/ At the Training hall \(o.0)/ *.* \(0.o)/

**A Shutter's Snap**

"Akane, Father wants us to meet in the sitting hall." Said the Ice Queen, looking at her new "Picture of Profit".

"Alright, do you know what he wants."

"Nope." Said the Merc with a Heart of Ice.

\(o.0)/ *.* \(0.o)/ In real time with the panda \(o.0)/ *.* \(0.o)/

The Genma had just entered the Tendo's Compound, when Ranma woke up, and immediately started resisting.

"Put me down!" yelled Ranma, pounding and kicking the panda. Genma just kept walking until he was met by an overexcited Nabiki being followed by a man with well controlled excitement (for once, but when the Dojo is at stake there is nothing that he won't do). Ranma had gone rigid upon seeing the Tendos, which made it much easier to stand the girl straight. The girl only stood shyly for a few moments before, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this." Then being enveloped by the bigger man, then pressed against him again. Soun then outlined Ranma's figure and stood back. Nabiki stepped forward and poked Ranma's Breast, then cupped it, seemingly checking its authenticity (there is a document of authenticity if you look hard enough.). "Could you please stop that?" said a timid Ranma.

"100% Female, 34C." said Nabiki putting the document back where she had found it. Soun fainted, immediately after Nabiki said, "100% Female." This statement was missed by all but Ranma who had taken on a depressed look upon hearing it

*In the Subbed version Nabiki actually does say "100% female"


	2. Chapter 3: Friends?

[I do not own Ranma 1/2, Ranma 1/2 are property of Rumiko Takahashi.]

Ranko 1/2

Chapter 3: Friends?

Soun was just waking up when, "Poor Father, he must be so disappointed that Ranma was a girl." said Kasumi.

"He's disappointed, I was expecting a big, brave man, not a small shy girl." Nabiki said not knowing that she was destroying Ranma's pride.

"Look, Father is coming to." Kasumi observed.

"This is all your fault Daddy, don't you know the difference between a boy and a girl." Nabiki questioned.

"I assumed Genma's son was a boy." Soun replied.

"Does this look like a boy to you, Daddy?" Nabiki said as grabbed Ranma's chest. "Huh, Daddy?"

"Please I'd wish you'd stop that." Ranma said quietly.

"You heard her, Nabiki. Leave Ranma alone, a guest is a guest." Akane said, strangely being the voice of justice. "Come on Ranma, you wanna go practice?"

"Huh?" Ranma replied surprised at the sudden kindness.

"I'm Akane, wanna be friends?" Asked Akane.

"Mmhmm." Ranma said nodding her head. Ranma followed Akane to the training hall.

"You studied Kenpo,right?" Akane asked, sliding the door open.

"A little." Replied the smaller girl.

"Well, then why don't we have a little match." Akane said, in a singsong manner. The two martial artists then took position, and each stood in there own stance. It was a while before Akane got tired of waiting to be attacked and charged right in. { I don't want to write a fighting scene so here are the input commands each used.}

- - - Battle Start - - -

Ranma: right, left, back, up, forward, back, poke.

Akane: punch, punch, kick, forword + punch.

- - - Finish Her - - -

Ranma: down, left, right, project

- - - Giggality - - -

Ranma then started giggling, followed by Akane.

"You know, I'm glad your not a boy. I wouldn't be able to bare it if a boy beat me." Akane said walking torwords the door. Ranma just stood there with a very scared look on his face, he could tell that Akane wasn't the kind to forgive easily.

\(*.*)/~~\(*.*)/ Later \(*.*)/~~\(*.*)/

"Ranma, why don't you go take a bath." Kasumi said, offering some towels to the smaller girl.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm, ok as I-" Ranma was cut off by Kasumi.

"Nonsense, you've been outside most of the day, and you practiced with Akane, I'm sure your at least a little sweaty." Kasumi said. Ranma took the toiletry, and made er way towards the furo (Japanese name for the wash room.).

Ranma poured a bucket of cold water over her head, "Brrr, freezing." She then continued washing herself. Upon finishing she stood up and got into the tub, reverting to male form. "Hello, Trio of Wonder." He said looking down at himself.

\(*.*)/~ Meanwhile ~\(*.*)/

"Akane, you can take a bath now." Kasumi said.

"Alright." Akane replied, making her way to the furo. She opened and heard water sloshing a little bit, she thought "It must be Ranma, guess we can bathe together." (How does Ranma not notice Akane enter, stealth it not at all a specialty for her.)

Ranma was in the tub, "Well might as well go out as I am." He thought, as the door opened. Ranma panicked, "The water is really cold." Ranma defended. Akane then turned and ran out, leaving Ranma to stare at himself a little, then get dressed to reintroduce himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Akane screamed outside the furo door, she ran down the hall, past the sitting room and back into the sitting room. "I'll drown him in the bathtub!" She yelled.

"Drown who in the bathtub?" Kasumi asked, with concern for Ranma's well-being.

"Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma introduced himself, "Sorry, 'bout this." Akane's table fell onto her head.

\( . )/~~After everyone settled down, and the table was placed where it belonged.~~\( . )/

"I can explain everything, this is my dear old friend," Soun said, gesturing toward Genma.

"Saotome Genma, and this is my son." Genma said gesturing to the young man by his side.

"Ranma." Said the pigtailed boy, who was currently the center of attention. Akane was angered because of her first acquaintance with the young man. Nabiki was intrigued at how the plot was unfolding.

"Are you really her, the girl from before?" Kasumi questioned, breaking the near silence.

"I am" Ranma replied.

"Its such a tragic story," Genma explained. "It all started on our most recent training trip. We were going to China..."

Cue Flashback

The two were swimming across the sea. "Why couldn't we fly like normal people?" Ranma questioned.

"Because your father hasn't a penny to his name."

- "Eventually we made it to our destination, Jusenkyo." Genma narrated.

"Hello travelers," Said the guide, "Welcome to the cursed training ground, Jusenkyo."

"Alright Ranma, you ready?"

"Yea."

"Let's go!" Said Genma jumping onto the bamboo, followed by Ranma.

The two attacked each other with a flurry of attacks before jumping to a new pole. During the second attack Ranma kicked Genma directly into a spring.

"Hey, Pop we done already?" Ranma shouted towards the pool, realizing that the guide was seemingly going to the nearest hut. But Ranma's focus was quickly brought back to the fight as a panda sprung from the spring and punched him across Jusenkyo and into another spring, spring of drowned girl.

Flash back end

"So how do you switch forms?" Asked an intrigued Nabiki.

"Like this," Genma said, standing up and throwing Ranma into the koi pond. "When doused in cold water we turn into our cursed form,"

"And when doused in hot, they revert to their normal form." Soen finished, Taking a tea kettle from the table, and walking towards the kitchen. Ranma had brought a bucket of cold water in the house to hit Genma with, after she had done so they fought for a while.

Once Soun had finished boiling the water he returned to the sitting room and poured the kettle's contents on the panda. "It needn't be that hot, Soun." Genma said, pain in his voice.

"You see, our situation isn't that bad after all," Soun said, trying to get the water on Ranma.

"Watch it!" Ranma threatened.

"Well boy, choose who you would like to marry, Akane she is 16, Nabiki 17, Kasumi 19." Soun, said, gesturing to each girl respectively.

"Akane would be the wisest choice." Nabiki said.

"Yes, I agree with Nabiki, after all she does hate boys." Kasumi agreed.

"Hey, I don't wanna marry that pervert!" Akane yelled.

"Who you calling pervert?" Ranma asked.

"You." Akane answered.

"Hey, I saw you take a pretty good look at me."

"So its okay for a girl to see a boy."

"Well I've seen myself nude plenty of times." Ranma defended, "And besides I'm better built to boot."

Akane was seeing red, she picked up the table and hit Ranma over the head with it. Ranma was knocked out. Kasumi saw to it that Ranma would be taken care of properly, and waited for Ranma to wake up.


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sorry it has been a while, I've been taking my time, and fine-combing details, this is were I stop reiterating the canon.

I hope not all of you saw what was coming next, I thought it was pretty obvious.

Chapter 4

- - - - Here we go! - - - -

"Oh, you've woken up!" Kasumi said, with a bright smile dawning her face. "I'd wanted to tell you that Akane isn't that bad, she just needs to learn to control her anger. I hope you may forgive her."

"Haha, its no problem, an accident is an accident." Ranma replied. Kasumi then seemed very surprised, she was not expecting Ranma to be so forgiving, but that incident was clearly no accident.

"Ranma, are you feeling alright?" Kasumi asked, with concern.

"Yeah, my head is just a little sore." Ranma replied rubbing the back of her head. "Say Kasumi, what do you think of my predicament?"

"Your curse? I don't think that its that bad, at least you can talk." Kasumi replied.

"No, sorry. I should have explained that better." Ranma said, "I'm not sure how to say this. I don't want to be a boy, I am a girl." Ranma said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked. "Weren't you born a boy."

"Yea, I don't know," Ranma replied. "I think so, but what I am remembering doesn't seem right, like they aren't my own memories."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked. "Weren't you born a boy."

"Yea, I don't know," Ranma replied. "I think so, but what I am remembering doesn't seem right, like they aren't my own memories."

"So you are a girl?" Kasumi asked, a confused.

"I don't know." Ranma replied looking down sadly.

"Perhaps, when you got hit you forgot the truth, I'll have Akane take you to the doctor before school tomorrow." Kasumi assured. Ranma just sat and looked at her, not knowing what to do or say. "Wait in here, I fear our parents would not take the news so lightly, I'll tell them at dinner, but you should stay and rest."

- - - - - - \(o0o)/ ~ Later at dinner ~ \(o0o)/- - - - - -

"I haven't seen Ranma all day." Akane said.

"Yes, how is Ranma?" Soun asked, looking at Kasumi.

"There are a few problems," Kasumi started explaining. "Ranma seems to have forgotten that he was a boy." Kasumi said this knowing that it would be better 'understood' this way.

"What! Are you saying that my boy has disregarded ten years of my training, and disgraced our family!?" Genma shouted, standing with a foot on the table.

"Calm down, Genma," Soun attempted to calm. "I'm sure he just needs some rest."

"Jeez, as docile as a panda one second, as ferocious as a grizzly the next." Nabiki said under her breath.

"Yes, let the boy rest." Genma said calming down, and retreating off of the table.

"I'll have Akane take Ranma to Dr. Tofu before school tomorrow. Now, I should bring Ranma his food." Kasuimi said, gathering the plate reserved for Ranma and took it up to Ranma's Room.

- - - Line Break that Seemed Necessary - - -

*Knock*Knock* "Ranma, it's me. I'm coming in." Kasumi said, opening the door.

"So, how did they handle it?" Ranma asked, hoping it had gone well.

"It was okay, your father was angry, but Father calmed him down." Kasumi replied with a smile. "You will be going to Dr. Tofu's office before school tomorrow."

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"To get a proper diagnosis, silly." Kasumi giggled.

"I haven't ever been to a doctor's office." Ranma asked.

"Don't worry, Dr. Tofu is a really good doctor... Just not when I'm around." Kasumi said her words fading towards the end of her sentence. Ranma didn't notice the last part.

"If you say so, Kasumi."

- - - - - - \(0^0)/ ~ The next morning ~ \(0^0)/ - - - - - -

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called to the house. Not long after the whole household was at the table, waiting to be served.

"Ranma!" Genma exclaimed, "Tell me it isn't true!"

"That what isn't true, Father?" Ranma asked.

"Have you forsaken our years of training, to make you a man among men?!" Genma wept, as he got splashed with water.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, Mr. Saotome." Kasumi exclaimed rushing to dry him off. Genma gave up on questioning and focused on consuming all the food. Kasumi started drying the panda-man's fur. Ranma was watching Kasumi with a gratful look.

"Kasumi, should I prepare some hot water?" Ranma asked walking towards the kitchen.

"It won't be ready until you and Akane have set off for Dr. Tofu's."

"That's fine." Ranma said as she entered the kitchen. Once the kettle was on Ranma continued eating at the table, at a rather proper pace as opposed to how she would have before.

"Ranma-chan, Akane, once you are done eating you two should go to Dr. Tofu's." Kasumi said.

"Alright." Akane replied.

"Ranma, no need to be afraid, Dr. Tofu is a great doctor. Right Akane?" Kasumi assured, seeing through Ranma's guise.

"Right." Akane said not paying full attention. Genma and Soun had left the room in search for their beloved Shogi board, and Nabiki had business to attend to. This meant Kasumi could say what she would without as much problems. "Well, lets go." Akane said walking towards the kitchen."I'm not quite ready, Akane." Ranma said as she picked up her cup of tea.

"Come on, we'll be late!" Akane shouted, throwing hot water onto Ranma.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm capable of pouring water." Ranma said. "Now I'll have to change clothes."

"We are leaving." Akane said, grabbing Ranma and dragging him out of the house.

"You don't have to be so rough!" Ranma said, not liking the way he was being treated. Akane continued dragging Ranma down the road, not stopping for anything. Akane passed the old lady who waters the sidewalk. Ranma was hit by the water, and transformed to girl form, Ranma sighed.

Once Akane got inside the clinic's yard (court yard?), she stopped to catch her breath. Ranma fell to the ground, she hadn't touched the ground the whole way there. "Maybe next time we could walk." Ranma suggested. "Why did you run anyway, we had plenty of time." Ranma said standing up.

"It doesn't matter, shorty." Akane replied snottily. "Come on, your not afraid are you?" Akane walked towards the door to the clinic.

"I am, a little." Ranma said, though Akane was already inside the clinic. Ranma rushed inside after her, not wanting to be alone.

- - - - Author's note - - - -

Oooooh, suspense. Its not that suspenseful, I just wanted to put this up! Hopefully its not too short.


End file.
